MINECRAFT: HUNGER GAMES
by Creeperkiller121
Summary: Hiya little monkeys! This is my minecraft Hunger games! It is strictly OCs only. Please R&R, it's gonna be good! I think. :3 So, I have made 6 OCs: 3 girls, 3 boys, so you have 18 left to create! Get creating! Thanks! Xx Creeperkiller121
1. AN

**A/N**

**Hello there little monkeys!**

**This is my minecraft hunger games, filled with OCs, death and general minecraft blockiness. Now, if you little monkeys comment with this OC form (fill it first, please) then you OC COULD BE INCLUDED IN MY AMAZING STORY! HOW LUCKY IS THAT!?**

**(Also, you will receive a free SPECIAL cookie message for each OC! I know right? I'm too kind.)**

**So, here is the form :3:**

**Full name:**

**Age:**

**Minecraft skin:**

**Personality:**

**Gamer tag:**

**District:**

**The districts are: Passives, neutrals, hostiles, shovels, axes, swords, pick-axes, hoes, bows, building, crafting, miscellaneous. Each district has buffs, but I decide those because I invented some. Also you might make yours too OP. XD**

**Thank you very much little monkeys. Here is a cookie! /\ Naw it's a pyramid :3**

**BYYYYYYYYYYE,**

**Creeperkiller121**


	2. Da characters

Here are the characters I have created so far, little monkeys!

Name: Dusk Diamante Ambush

Age: 13

Skin: Tanned skin, long, curly brown hair, black leather jacket, denim shorts, blue eyes, creeper texture sneakers, white and turquoise backwards flat cap.

Personality: Sarcastic humour, feisty, tomboy, kind, and a good melee fighter

Gamer tag: Creeperkiller121

District: Miscellaneous

Character number two!

Name: Thalia Braveheart

Age:15

Skin: Pale skin, rosy cheeks, blonde hair with pink flower, pink overalls with embroidered heart, long sleeved lilac and magenta t-shirt, pale blue eyes, pink sneakers.

Personality: Girly, brave, good with bow and arrow and optimistic.

Gamer tag: PinkIsBrave44

District: Bows

Character number three, little monkeys!

Name: Emerald Amnesia Black

Age: 14

Skin: Tanned skin, black hair with emerald green streak, emerald green eyes, black hoody with emerald green outline, black and emerald green shorts, emerald ore sneakers. Back of hoody has an emerald on.

Personality: Outgoing, kind, impatient

Gamer tag: Emmie64

District: Pick-axes

Do not despair, little monkeys! There are only 3 more to go!

Character number four! The first boy!

Name: Johann Crafter

Age: 14

Skin: Cooked chicken texture skin (Ikr?), shiny brown hair, hazel eyes, sleeveless white t-shirt, purple shorts, brown leather boots. (He's so weird, isn't he?)

Personality: Clever, a bit nerdy, shy, not brave

Gamer tag: ChickenCrafter

District: Crafting

Character number five...

Name: Marcus Timber Wood

Age: 15

Skin: Sandy hair, pale/ tanned skin, checked black and red jumper (sleeves rolled up), crystal blue eyes, grey jeans, orange sneakers (They sure do love sneakers, don't they, little monkeys?)

Personality: Strong, brave, romantic

Gamer tag: Treepuncher77

District: Axes

And finally... character number six!

Name: Clovis Cloud

Age: 14

Skin: White hoody, brown & green t-shirt, greyish blue jeans, green (*Groan*) sneakers, pale skin, white-ish blonde-ish hair (Uh...), pale blue eyes

Personality: Kind, quiet, shy when you don't know him... Overall... Passive, really

Gamer tag: (pronounced Oh, but I'll type it as O)

District: Passives

So, little monkeys! There are eighteen OC spaces*! The first ones will be main characters, and choose EXACTLY who they are! So... Up for the job? *At the moment... :3


	3. EMERGENCY! :3

**OH MA COOKIE!**

**LITTLE MONKEYS! EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY!**

**I just realised something!**

**Well, there can't be 24 main characters, right? So some of you will have to put enemies... AND background characters. **

**I want 6 main characters, with 3 from the list I created MAX... Which is why I want YOU to choose! Yes, you! I want all of you wonderful little monkeys to choose 2 or 3 people to be main characters! Creeperkiller121 has to be one, though. 'Cause, she's me.**

**AND... The first three or four people to fill in their OC form will have their OC starring in my book AS A MAIN CHARACTER! SERIOUSLY!**

**When I have all 24 characters, or just whenever you want, ask the creator of any OC if they can be in a SPECIAL relationship with yours! Then, tell me if they said yes and I will make your wish come true! *Sprinkles fairy dust above head before slowly choking to death***

**Okay, bad idea. Also, if you want someone to be in a special relationship with one of my characters, simply ask me and send me a cookie. Okay, don't. What? I like cookies...:3**

**I have completely forgotten what I was going to say... Oh well... Oh yeah, I think I finished.**

**BYYYYYYYYYYE,**

**Creeperkiller121**


	4. the story itself

**A/N**

**This is the moment you've all been waiting for... THE STORY ITSELF!**

**PS: Satchels are inventories of sorts, if you get what I mean!**

**Creeperkiller121**

UNKNOWN P.O.V

I sit on one of the many rocks, the golden sun rolling in fluffy grey clouds. Streaks of light make the lake shimmer, as if it were pure silver instead of water. My trusty pick-axe rests by my side. And I wait. And wait.

My black and green hair flows in the wind, the hood of my hoody too. But then I remember that today I'm supposed to help finish build the villagers' houses.

I pick up my pick-axe, stuff her (She's a she, her name is Pica) in my satchel and head towards the village.

I find a baby villager stranded from its parents. Luckily, a white villager snatches it away, then hugs it. Which is surprisingly hard to do, if you think about it. I mean, look at their arms!

I'm at the village. Tall birch wood houses with oak roofs tower over me.

_This village has definitely changed from when Grandpa Emerald was alive_, I think sadly, remembering my poor grandpa and his stories. He got eaten by a zombie last month. And since respawning has been removed...

And then I hear it. The gunshot. **(A/N: Yes, I know, but this is a future generation of minecraft. Steve is an old man now!)** The screams, the thumps, the sighing villagers all mingling into one ear-bursting cacophony. Somebody grabs me from behind... Then black.

My forehead throbs. I manage to punch my attacker before ripping off the blindfold. The man, in his early thirties with stubble on his face, is wearing jeans and a paler blue t-shirt. His eyes are pure white.

_I know this man!_ I think. _It's Herobrine!_

Herobrine grabs me again, I kick him but I move too late.

My name is Emerald Amnesia Black. And I'm about to die.

UNKNOWN P.O.V

I sneak around the forest, the gnarled, dark trees preventing me from escaping. I take my pink bow out of my pink pockets (Pink is great, don't you think? Very camouflaged. Near pigs, I mean) and ready a purple arrow out of my satchel. I fire the arrow at a chicken a few blocks away, before going to collect my twentieth catch. I didn't kill all of them, so I found a big stone and- y'know.

I turn around and go home. I will be able to feed my family for months, now! Ok, a week. They do eat A LOT.

When I'm home, I hand the food over to my mum, who prepares pumpkin pie, mushroom soup, steak, pork chops and all that you need for a veritable feast. Especially cooked chicken. It's texture is just so nice and smooth, and its smells _heavenly_. Only case I wouldn't like it: On a person's skin.

Suddenly, a gun peeks through the window and shoots two of my brothers and my mother. I scream, then strong arms grip me and haul me out the window. My vision has gone black...

I hear my father screams. "Thalia!" He yells.

I can't breathe. I'm slowly suffocating. And hopefully, one day, my father and others will visit the grave-stone of Thalia Braveheart.

I don't feel so brave anymore.

UNKNOWN P.O.V

"I'm gonna kill you," The big guy threatens. He's a few heads taller than me, and much stronger. But I'm small and quick and skilled. I can beat him.

He lunges at me, sword in hand. I quickly take my stone sword out of my satchel. I'm not allowed an iron sword yet. I need to wait five more years, and then I'm 18. At 18 I can take out my secret iron stash, take a stick then I can beat this guy any time.

He looks to be around twenty years old. I dodge his hit, before he aims at my heart and pounces. I block his sword, and the sound of stone clanging against metal hurts my ears. He aims for my neck, but I duck and he ends up chopping up air. He looks angry. Very angry.

He tries once more to skewer me, but I trip him up and he falls, splattering blood all over the floor.

I knew I could do it.

My sister rushes out of our house. "How did you... How did you do that?" she asks.

I just shrug. My dream is to be in swords. Not in miscellaneous.

We go home, I can feel the stare of peoples' eyes digging into my back, as sharp as diamond swords I don't care. You might think they're happy for me. But all of them betted against me, and that big guy was their leader. So now they hate me.

I see a pair of white eyes peep from behind a tree. Someone was watching me fight.

And then- The gunshots. Several people from the crowd are lying dead, and suddenly my vision turns black. Somebody drags me across the hard, stony floor, ripping my tough leather jacket, into my flesh. Somebody treads on my long brown hair as I feel blood pump steadily from my wounded knees. Why did I choose shorts? Why?

But the person lets go. I feel my sister's breath. She has a distinct way of breathing, so I know it's her. "Dusk," she asks worriedly. "Can you hear me? Dusk Diamante Ambush! Can you hear me? Pl-"

She's interrupted by the yell of a man, and I can feel myself suffocate. I'm slowly dying. S-l-o-w-l-y dying... ever so slowly...


	5. OC number 1!

Here is Dragstream's OC! Thank you Dragstream!

Name: Dragstream Aura Dragonblood

Age: 13

Minecraft skin: Pale/tanned skin, black sleeveless coat with gold dragon on left side, gold checked long sleeved t-shirt, sleeves are white, black belt, white jeans, black and white shoes with gold shoe laces, black, white and gold headphones, mp3 player in jean pockets. Here is a difficult part to describe: Gold glasses, as in, the glass is gold, but no frame I think?

Personality: Cold, doesn't show his feelings, kind, but doesn't show it, logical, smart, anti-social and semi-depressed (understands true meaning of life)

Gamer tag: Dragstream

District: Miscellaneous! Sorry, no more miscellaneous OCs!

There! Now only 17 OCs to go...!


	6. OC number 2!

**Hiya little monkeys! Finally! Another OC, by Weather741. Thank you!**

**Name : Katherine Amanda Mickey **

**Age : 17  
>Minecraft skin : Long pink hair, light blue eyes, blue flower in hair, yellow short sleeved shirt with a pink lightning bolt on the back, a long purple skirt, and pink and white boots.<br>Personality: Fierce, brave and adventurous  
>gamer tag : digigirl741<br>District: Hostiles**

**HURRY UP GUYS! TWO MORE OC'S LEFT TO BE MAIN CHARACTERS!**

**Anyways, congratulations Weather741 because Katherine is going to be one of the main characters (Whether you want it or not. LOL XD)!**

**So far, main characters are: Creeperkiller121, Dragstream, digigirl741... and... maybe either Emmie64 or PinkIsBrave (or whatever their names are :3)? I mean, Emmie64 is good for building and mining, and Pink is good for bow and arrows... Hmm... :/ pwease help me!**

**BYYYYYYYYYE,**

**Creeperkiller121**


	7. Oc number 3!

Thank you RadRadha04 for your OC!

Name: Radha Chan Kai

Age: 16

Skin: Red hair, neon green eyes, blue headphones, red converse shoes, blue jeans and t-shirt saying: My name is young and cute

Personality: Cute, shy at times, tomboyish, enjoys hunting and games

Gamer tag: RadRadha04

District: Bows

Also, guys... I have decided that there will be no buffs! It's kind of unfair if people have buffs.

Bye, little monkeys!


	8. LuckyCookie

**So, guys! The main characters are... digigirl741, Creeperkiller121, Dragstream, Emmie64 and RadRadha04! Thanks for all the support! And next... I will start with THE CHARACTERS IN THE CAPITOL! Which, there, will be called Minecraftia Central.**

**No more main characters... I have decided...**

**Here is a Lucky Cookie! (::) #LuckyCookie**

**YAAAAAAAY**


	9. Yeah

Ha, this story is on hiatus, but just wanted to say that Emmie64 is now going to be replaced by an OC from my bestie, CEM Dog.

That's all I wanted to say! :3 bye!


End file.
